


I Like This One

by EspadaIV



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fighting, I had a plot bunny., Lemon, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: "I like this one."That's really all he said after he stalked up to her. Carol had to stand her ground. Maybe that show of intimidation is the reason why she wants to fuck Thor's brains out.





	I Like This One

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own anything nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Written for Mr. EIV who wanted to read something that didn't involve bunches of words or two penises.

"I like this one."

_ I like this one _ .

That's really all he said after he stalked up to her. That axe came flying past her. She had to stand her ground. 

She was Captain-Fucking-Marvel. No one could beat her. So why would she be frightened as a has-been god with two different colored eyes moved to stand in front of her?

Anger rolled off him. Sexual tension rolled off of him. The way he stopped in front of her and studied her sent a jolt of lust through her body. Carol shivered.

Then he killed Thanos.

That raw power. That brawn. That god.

He seemed so torn up about what happened as he walked out of that crude hut and back to the ship.

Carol went after him. She stood by him as he fumed and seethed.

"You're really going to sit around and boohoo about killing a monster?"

"You don't understand?"

"You failed," Carol said. "I understand that."

"I had a chance to kill him before the snap and I couldn't do it," Thor snapped. 

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

Thor never answered her. When they went back to Earth, the god of thunder made himself scarce. It only took Carol one month before she found herself on that island.

Valkyrie would be the one who greeted her every time she set foot into New Asgard. "You shouldn't have come. He doesn't want to see anyone."

"Too damn bad."

Carol hiked up that hill to where the stone house sat all alone. Thor had no neighbors. He was isolated from everyone who cared about him. Carol studied the structure before she opened the wooden door and went inside without an invitation. Thor was sitting in an armchair with a bottle of whiskey at his elbow, nursing a squat glass of the dark liquid. "Still sulking?" she asked.

"No one asked you to come," Thor mumbled.

"I'm kind of done with you telling me what I can and can't do," Carol stated, folding her arms under her breasts. "I came because I care. We all make mistakes."

Thor let out a heavy sigh. "This wasn't a bloody fucking mistake. A mistake is oops, I did my budget wrong or I forgot to pick up something from a shop. I made a grievous error which cost people their lives."

"A lot of people make errors."

The god muttered, "I should have gone for his head the first time."

"Thor, you need to get out of this funk."

"You need to leave."

The blonde scoffed. There was no way she was going to leave. She hadn't come all this way to let him continue with his pity party. "Snap out of it! People lose each other all the time."

"You do not know what I've lost. I lost my brother, my mother, my father, and my home!" Thor said, shooting up from the chair. The table beside the armchair fell over and the bottle that it held crashed to the stone floor. "Silence and leave."

"No." Carol raised an eyebrow, issuing a challenge to him. A scowl formed on Thor's face as he stared at her. Carol's mouth turned up into a smirk. That's right. This god wouldn't do anything. This big, muscular god was nothing but a soft and sympathetic man.

A pity really.

“You’re going to give up that easily?” she asked.

The hostile energy that came off the blond was electric and her nostrils flared at the shift of tension in the room. Carol’s eyes drifted down Thor’s face and frame, seeing how the human clothing clung to his body, molded over the muscles. How could she forget the gorgeous smile on his face when he walked up to her the first time inside of the Avengers Compound?

Carol couldn’t. She had been thinking about it since it happened.

“Well?”

Within an instant, she found herself pinned against the stone wall of the cottage, head hitting the wall with enough force to make her vision white out for a second. She wasn’t going to let him win though. No down on their luck god would ever win against her. Carol pushed back, sending Thor flying across the room and into the television set which cracked down the middle as his back hit it.

“This is more like it,” Thor growled as he stood.

The fight continued for a few more minutes until Carol slammed Thor on the stone floor, straddling his chest, knees digging into his elbows, pinning him to the cool surface. The grin on his face was gorgeous. How did a man have the right to look that handsome?

Her pulse raced as she bent down, her lips brushing over his delicately. Carol parted her mouth and felt his tongue slide in. The kiss deepened and intensified as Thor freed his arms, one at a time, crushing her body to his.

As she pushed against his chest, Carol looked down at him, raising herself slightly. Her hands wormed their way under his t-shirt. He could get through this. He could fight his demons and past transgressions. “Thor,” she breathed.

This god was tender, taking Carol's face between his hands as he sat up, capturing her lips with his. It was nothing like she expected. She had expected cold and unyielding stone but he was just as warm as her.

It was making her ability to think logically fizzle out.

Arms stole around Thor's neck as his slid around Carol to caress her back. Again the kiss deepened, and tongues fought for dominance, stroking each other with an exploratory passion which turned her knees to jelly. Carol felt like liquid; pliable and willing to be molded by him.

Then Thor grabbed her hips possessively, his arms once again capturing her against him. Hands roamed; his rough calloused fingers against her smooth skin. All she had to do was press down against him, nudging her hips against his and listen for the groan that followed. Thor was hard and Carol began to rub the growing heat between her legs against his erection.

It made her eyelids flutter shut. Thor growled in her ear, teeth scraping her neck. This was nothing like all those times with Maria. There were no clumsy fingers and muted cries as mouths enclosed around sensitive skin. The god of thunder knew what to do. He knew how to handle females.

“What are you?” he asked, breath hot against her ear. “Who are you to bewitch me like this?”

She didn’t answer as her hand slid down his chest and stomach before cupping his cock through the sweatpants he wore. That touch seemed to flip a switch inside of Thor as his hands wormed their way under her jacket and t-shirt. Within moments Carol was sitting there in just her jeans, socks and shoes. Hot fingers connected with her nipples, pinching and pulling with purpose.

Her skin was like fire yet, goosebumps raised on her body were only indications how sensitive Carol was to Thor’s electrifying touch. A whine left her throat as they were flipped over and the stone floor hit her back, making her spine arch. 

“Do you want this Woman of Marvel?” he asked. Carol lifted her head, nodding at him a smile coming to her face at his title for her.

Her shoes flew through the air followed by the rest of her clothing. His clothing soon took the same flight. His cock sprang up, long and proud. His body was a testament to hours of dedication to training and fighting as deep crevices lined those muscled grooves. His arms and thighs spoke of how much power he could command. She had witnessed it when the blade of that hell axe sliced through Thanos’ head. 

Another whine. He smiled down at her. 

“I want to feel you, Thor.”

The warmth was gone from his face as determination slowly bled into his features. Carol didn’t mind as Thor wedged his hips in between her thighs. She saw how his eyes roamed over her body hungrily, lust evident. She smirked up at him. Her legs spread wider for him as she brought her knees up, locking her ankles at the small of his back. 

For having such weirdly colored eyes, they both were deep pools of expressive depths, filled with questions. Carol gave a slight nod and whimpered as she felt the head of his cock nudge her nether lips. Her core pulsed with anticipation and need. Things had been tense between them since she first laid eyes on him after bringing Tony Stark back to earth.

The feeling of his slit passing over her clit was a delicious feeling and his hips undulated involuntarily in a slow fucking motion. Carol’s delicate hands gripped his powerful arms, the nails barely biting into the skin as Thor flexed his thighs and entered her body with one stroke. She shivered as the wide cock passed over her walls, only crying out when he stopped. 

He was shaking too, gasping as he tried to come to terms with everything. Carol’s legs tightened, her thighs tensing and drawing him deeper inside of her if it was possible. She sighed as the sensation spread warmth through her.

Stroke after stroke filled her with pleasure and the cottage with noises of bodies, moans, and names. Her hands kept tightening on his arms, shoulders, and back. Sometimes her nails would rake down the skin, holding on for her life as Thor fucked her into the stone floor.

As the dick that filled her pussy, slid over that spot, Carol felt those jolts of bliss spread out like a spray of fireworks. Her back arched again, hips moving with the man on top of her. 

“Thor...” she cried out. The sensation of her orgasm ripped through her with a vengeance. “I’m coming. Oh, Gods.”

The god was moaning and groaning as he grabbed her thighs, pushing himself deeper inside of Carol’s body. She noted his pace quickened until he was literally slamming into her and she could hear the slap of his balls against her ass. He was fucking her with vicious abandon, spurring her orgasm further as another strong wave of ecstasy hit her, making her legs shake.

With one more powerful thrust, Thor’s body stilled as Carol felt his cock pulse and twitch inside of her. He was coming inside of her, filling her. He collapsed on top of her after a moment passed.

It only took moments for her to come back to her senses, the harsh sound of his breathing against her neck. He was warm though. Heavy. Muscled. Warm.

“We have made quite the mess, Woman,” Thor stated with a chuckle.

“Sucks to be you. You get to clean it up,” she quipped and pushed on his shoulder. 

Her breath almost left her as she saw his face come into view with that ridiculously beautiful grin on his face. Thor took Carol’s hands, pulling her to a sitting position. Her thighs were aching as he positioned her in his lap. She felt his softening cock relax and leave her body. She trembled slightly from the aftershock of the orgasm. 

How could such an intimidating figure be so gentle as they touched each other tentatively, as if in awe? Eventually, as the sun was setting, Carol untangled herself from his body. She found her clothes, pulling them on slowly as he stared at her from the floor.

“You’re leaving?”

“I have to. I have a job to do.”

“For whom?”

“The Avengers; I promised I’d help with the search--”

“You all are still on about those stones? There’s nothing to be done. It’s not bringing anyone back,” he muttered. 

Carol stared at the god of thunder. She shook her head before leaving. Maybe in a happier timeline, she could have had something with Thor. 

Right now… that wasn’t possible.

 


End file.
